


When You Say Nothing At All

by sunshinepascal



Category: Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: F/M, I AM IN LOVE, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, first Pedro character fic, so so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinepascal/pseuds/sunshinepascal
Summary: Jack returns from a mission and all things lead to softness and smut.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey/Reader
Kudos: 33





	When You Say Nothing At All

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in the Pedro nation. I had to give it to Whiskey aka my main man who I love so much. More to come I hope.

The amber liquid in the clear glass seemed to only mock you as you took another shot. You had lost count at this point with how much of the liquor you had digested but you could care less. It was the only way to make it through these long, cold nights alone in this massive ranch house. The white shirt that hung loose around your form the only thing that kept you sane and reminded you of him. It had been a long month. You had no clue how much longer he would be gone or how much longer you could take this. Nights filled with things to occupy your mind until the amber liquid called for you and you would find yourself sitting at the kitchen table wrapped in a blanket, soft music playing around you to fill the void of quietness.

Jack had been on a mission and in the two and half years the two of you had been together it was not the first you had to endure. This one however was the longest one. He had told you it would take time and there would be no knowing just how long. He had promised as much communication as possible in his absence but it had been thin. You couldn’t remember the last day you heard his voice come over the phone speaker, finding your ears making you smile and cry all at once. You missed him. You ached for him and if the amber liquid that you had refilled in your glass was the only thing to get you by then so be it. 

You moved the glass around on the table between your fingers before taking another shot. You could feel the buzz filling your veins and your limbs making you slightly warmer and tired. Your eyelids were drooping ever so slightly and that was your cue to drag your ass to the empty, cold bed upstairs and call it a night. You slowly got up and pulled the empty glass and whiskey bottle along with you into the kitchen. You smiled instantly hearing one of the many songs Jack had sang to you when it happened on shuffle. You let your fingers glide over the volume button and letting the song wrap you in its memory. 

As your mind drifted to a happier moment, your eyes closed you never heard the keys in the door or the boots of the man you loved cross the path from the front door to the kitchen. Arms were around you the next thing you knew and you jumped, gasping and ready to fight the intruder until you saw the familiar brown eyes searching over your face. There was desperation in them and the look on your face showed that this had been just as bad for him as it had been for you. You started to speak and he just shook his head turning the song up louder. He lets his fingers lace between yours in one hand, the other placed softly on the small of your back. You let your other reach up and remove his hat before feeling the hair at the nap of his neck. You began to sway together slowly to the music. Your eyes fluttered closed and you laid your forehead on his shoulder letting yourself get lost in this small moment.

“The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There’s truth in your eyes sayin’ you’ll never leave me  
A touch of your hand stays you’ll catch me if ever I fall  
Now you say it best when you say nothing at all,” Jack softly sang the words in your ear and you felt the tear prick at your eyes.

The song came to an end and you pulled away looking up at him. Your eyes held each other for just a few moments before his lips crashed against yours. It was sweet but needy so desperate for each other that you was not quite sure if you could make it full upstairs to the bedroom.

“I missed..you..so much,” you spoke between kisses.

“Oh darlin’ I missed you too.”

“Take me Jack right here please,” you whined as your fingers found his belt and started to undo it.

Clothes were removed in a hast and the blanket was dropped to the floor before Jack guided the both of you down on top of it. His lips only moved from yours when they absolutely had to until he finally let them fall to different places on your body. His light stubble and mustache lefts burns in their wake as he kissed down your jaw and to your neck before making his way to your breast. He sucked, licked, and kneaded you until you were whining for more. He traveled further down your body and you grabbed at one of his hands lacing your fingers in his. You wanted to be touching him at all times, so scared you would wake up and this would be dream and he would have disappeared. 

“I ain’t going anywhere darlin’ I promise,” he spoke like he had read your mind.

He took his hand back and parted your legs hooking his arms around them and letting his hands flatten at the bottom of your stomach. He gave you one last look before he flattened his tongue against you and glided up your already wet slit. You let out a moan that almost didn’t sound like you and you laced your fingers in his hair and pulled softly. He grunted and dug in eating you like you were his last meal he would ever get. You were panting, your mouth agape your eyes closed, and your head thrown back in pure ecstasy.

“Jack I’m so close,” you whimpered and he suddenly moved away causing you to look down at him in almost rage.

“Hang on darlin’ I got you. I gotta feel you cum around me.”

He kissed back up your body until he was once again reunited with your lips. You moaned tasting yourself on him. He pulled away resting his forehead on yours before slowly entering you. The feeling had never felt so good. How you missed him buried deep inside you, filling you like no other man before him had.

“Fuck how I have missed this.”

You couldn’t even answer before he started up slowly snapping his hips into yours. Jack was a fast man most of the time. Foreplay was always slow and he knew how to worship you but once he was buried inside it was almost like he lost control of himself. This time however was different. He took you slow and soft making sure you felt every last inch of him every single time he pulled away and reentered you. His lips were on your gentling and sweet nothings that had you close to tears were escaping from his lips in hushed whispers.

“Jack I’m.”

“I know darlin’. Let go for me I got you.”

That was all it took for your body to shake and for you to reach your climax. You let his name past your lips like the most holy prayer and he followed soon after whining your name and burying his face in your neck. Soft kisses were placed there before he pulled back to look you over his fingers coming up to brush hair from your face. He slowly pulled out of you both of you letting out grunts of loss. He pulled on part of the blanket up and cleaned you before propping up next to you. You watched his every move and then you let your eyes settle on him. His free hand running circles on your stomach as you both took your moments to recollect yourselves. You never wanted to move from this moment but you knew you had to make it to bed.

“Take me to bed Jack.”  
He smirked before picking you up bridal style and taking you upstairs to the two of you could finally share your bed again. You both curled up into each other, a mess of limbs, no place not connected. You feel asleep to the sound of his heartbeat and a smile on your face, your cowboy finally back in your arms again.


End file.
